Tiff's Birthday Surprise
by RibbonKirby
Summary: It's Tiff's Birthday again, but the only gift she has ever wanted was a trip to..
1. Default Chapter

You know, I wrote this story about a year ago and thought it was pretty cute.Yet I wasn't sure though if I was ready to put it up at FF.net though. So I put it away and forgot about it. Then about a few days ago I found it in my notebook and hey decided to fix it up and put it up here.

I guess you could call this a MK x Tiff story but intentionally I just wanted it to be a just friends thing. Think of it as whatever you want and enjoy the story.

I do not own Kirby. Nintendo, Hal, and whatever else does so dont sue me please?

"It's finally morning and the sun was shining through my window", I said to myself when I woke up. I got up, put on my usual green and pink outfit and brushed my hair into a neat pony tail. Today was to be perfect day, for today was a special day, my birthday. Like always, my mom and dad would always take me to have dinner at Kawasaki's and that would be my party. This year though would be different, instead of only having a dinner, I was going on a picnic. It all had started yesterday.....  
  
I was enjoying my free time reading in the library, when all of a sudden I heard a voice behind me, " Hello Tiff. How are you doing?" I turned relieved to see my old friend Meta Knight. I had know him since as long as I could remember, but we didn't become friends until Kirby had arrived. " Just fine.", I replied while closing my book, since I knew he was up to something. ".....Well I thought that since tomorrow is your birthday, we could all, I don't know, do something?" he asked softly in his usual Mexican accent. "Sure, why not?" I said with a smile, " What did you have in mind?" Meta Knight thought for a while and finally responded, " Since it is your birthday and not mine, I think you should be the one to decide." This was my chance, I knew of only one place I had longed to go, and that was to the beautiful mountains of Dreamland. Only there had always been one problem. mom and dad wouldn't let me or my brother Tuff go alone without supervision from an adult. I asked them over a million times to take me, but they were always too busy. So I explained my idea to Meta Knight and we decided to meet at the bridge early in the morning the next day.  
  
It was going to be perfect when all of a sudden I remembered......I forgot to tell my parents!!

"So mom can i go?" I pleaded, but in my mind I was sure she was going to say no.   
  
"But what about the dinner party we have every year?" , she reminded me, " Everyone will be so disappointed when I tell them that it's cancelled." I had to come up with something fast, " Well.....Um... I could get back before the party starts." I was in a hurry because i was sure that by the time my mom would finish it would be too late to go. " Are Tuff and Kirby going to go too?" she asked with concern. "Um...If they want to..." I totaly didn't want them to though. "Well I guess you can go, but be careful out there and if your brother goes make sure he doesn't get himself hurt."   
  
"okay"

I gave her a quick hug a ran to my room to place everything I had in a bag.  
  
I was about finished when my brother walked in with Kirby, and noticed me packing.   
  
"Where are you going Tiff?", He asked me with his curious little voice.  
  
"Oh no where."  
  
" It don't look like you're going no where." then he stubbornly continued, " If you don't tell me I'll tell mom what **Really** happened to her favorite flower vase!"  
  
" You broke the vase remember?" I replied with a laugh  
  
" Oh yeah......Well then i'll blame it on you!" He said giving Kirby a nod.  
  
I sighed that was t he last thing I wanted, I didn't want to get in trouble and miss out on going hiking. So helplessly I agreed, " Fine, I'm going on a picnic with Meta Knight to the mountains."  
  
"Mountains? Picnic? Oh Tiff can me and Kirby go too?", he sounded so excited I thought he would flip.  
  
"Sorry Tuff, but Meta Knight never said anything about you coming along." I quickly lied. I knew that if Tuff could be a trouble maker, and that Kirby would eat all the food, and that would ruin everything. It was my birthday after all.   
  
"What!? He didn't invite us?" He said angrily, "Fine then, go have fun with your boyfriend, me and Kirby have better things to do anyway!"  
  
and with that he left towards the door "First of all, It's Kirby and I, and HE"S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled back to him outraged and then he slammed my door.  
  
Sort of happy that I had won. I had lost track of time, so I quickly picked up my things and headed out the door. This was going to be a wonderful day, I just knew it.

When I got to there he was stnding by the bridge in his usual cloaked form. I'm not reall sure why he has a cloak, I guess it has to do with the fact that he is a knight or something. I often wonder if he ever gets hot in that thing.... ah who cares why should I be questioning what he wants to wear or not. I walked up to him noticing that he also had a pack. I wonder what was in it.

"Happy birthday Tiff.....Where is Tuff and Kirby?", he said looking around as if they were hiding in a bush or something.All of a sudden I turned red, I didn't actually think he wanted them to actually come.

"Tuff had chores to do and....and... Kirby wanted to stay and help.." I lied, hoping that he would believe me.Luckily he didn't get more into the subject. I reall wasn't used to lying but what could I say at a time like this? So I just smiled at him and turned towards the mountins, that I was finally going to get the chance to explore. I wonder if it was really beautiful up there just as my mom and dad had told me so. They had said they had went on a picnic up there on thier aniversity, and ever since then I had always longed to go up there......

"So are you ready?" he said as he picked up his pack from the floor and put it on.

"Huh?....oh yup lets go!"

Thats all for now, origanaly this was about 4 pages in my note book hehe. Anyways, how do you guys like it so far? I've made alot of changes so far so I hope it was worth your time. If I get at least 5 decent reviews (from different people of course) I'll update again, but if I forget just spam me at my e-mail. : )


	2. On the way up

Ack! I'm so sorry about the delay.. ;;;. You see my computer has been acting all weird during the summer that I guess I got fed up I stopped using it. I finally got it fixed but I forgot all about the story and it took one review to help me remember. Well, anyways this chapter is a bit short, I know, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.

Desclaimer: I own nothing of Kirby....even though I wish i did :D

* * *

Chapter 2 On the way up

Meanwhile, Tuff was sitting on the bed , in his room, with Kirby right next to him.

"Lucky Tiff...Why does she always get to have fun?" complained Tuff as he jumped off his bed

and turned to Kirby. He knew that Kirby was a baby and that sometimes he didn't understand what Tuff always told him, but he would always look as if he understood, or at least try to.

This time tough he was fast asleep and that annoyed Tuff.

"KIRBY WAKE UP!"

Kirby jumped into the air flapping around his arms as if he was trying to fly like a bird

with his eyes wide with shock. Even Tuff had to laugh at the site of him.

"Poyo...." Kirby said as he landed on the bed with a look of embarrassment on his face

as if trying to say he was sorry.

"Heh, It's okay Kirby..." Tuff responded as he looked at is pink friend and began to pace

around the room, with Kirby's eyes following him.

"Now what should we do....?"

He placed his hand under his chin with a fist and looked down at the floor as he thought.

"Poyo po poyoyo?" Kirby suggested as he flailed his arms trying to make Tuff understand him.

Tuff just gave him a confused look and went back to his thinking.

Then a smirk appeared on Tuff's face and he turned to the star warrior. "Kirby go get my

pack..heheh, we're going to play spies today." he said as he smiled deviously.

"...NO Kirby not a snack, my BACK PACK!"

"Poyo!"

* * *

"Wow look at how tall some of the tree's are here!" I said to Meta Knight as we

passed through them. One of them looked as if it was as tall as the castle.

He looked at some of the trees and replied, "Mm hmmm...Actually I think there are even

bigger ones up higher near the top of the mountain."

"Really, so that means you've been through here before?"

"A few times...." he said looking down at the floor. I wasn't sure but I thought I heard a

bit of sadness in his voice. Almost as if there was a memory troubling him.... I looked down at the floor as well as thoughts past through my mind. Maybe he didn't want to be here..He really didn't have to bring me...

"What is the matter Tiff?"

I looked up and saw that he was staring at me.

"Nothing.....It's just... You didn't really have to bring me up here if you didn't want to..." I said as we continued walking. He chuckled to himself and then spoke.

"It doesn't bother me at all, it was just a memory." He said in a rather happier mood now.

"What are your parents going to do for your birthday?" he asked changing the subject.

"Oh they're going to make me a dinner party at Kawasaki's so I have to be there before six...Do you want to come?" I said excitedly hoping that he would say yes.

"Hmm...Perhaps, but I have things to do at the castle..." Meta Knight responded seeming thoughtful.

I felt a bit disappointed at this but I guess whatever he had to do was important.

We continued walking in silence for what felt like hours as we watched the scenery that past by us. We saw a lot of trees that I had never seen before and there were a lot of caves ,which I was sure had a few creatures living them. I also got to see some rabbits and even a stag! I was so glad that tuff and Kirby hadn't come along or they would have scared them off...or Kirby would have eaten them.

I laughed to myself, knowing Kirby he would eat anything. Then all of a sudden I saw something up in the distance. It was a huge lake that went off into a river. I ran up to it and gasped. It was crystal clear and if you looked closely enough you could see fishes of every color. I was beginning to wish I had brought my bathing suit along with me. I bent over and touched the water. It was cold but it was so hot anyone would have jumped in after a hike.

"So do you like it?" Meta Knight asked me from behind.

I turned to look at him and smiled.

"It's beautiful...."

By the way.. thanks for the reviews you all are so nice : )

I'll try to update soon..till next time!


End file.
